Accidentally In Love
by newportbabe44
Summary: They accidentally fell in love. RM. [oneshot]


**Accidentally In Love**

**Summary-** One-shot. They weren't supposed to fall in love, but they did. Timeline is anytime, Outsider, Model Home I guess. RyRissa. Just a one parter that came into my mind when I heard this song.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the song, it belongs to the Counting Crows. But, I do own this story.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
__What's the problem I don't know  
__Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
__Think about it every time  
__I think about it  
__Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
_  
Ryan stared as a thin figure trotted its way down the driveway. He wasn't supposed to be out here this late, but he was anyways; and smoking none the less. The Cohen's would be pissed and disappointed if they found out, but he just couldn't resist. His thoughts returned back to the figure; Marissa. She was walking over to him, a trash bag in hand and a flirty smile plastered on her face. _Damn_, he thought, _She's gonna wonder what I'm doing with a cigarette._

So he started to wave it around aimlessly as she neared. He decided to throw it on the ground and stomped on it and waved his hands wildly in the air, trying to make the odorgo away. "Polluting the air are we?" she asked, the smile still remaining on her face and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love  
_  
"Hey," he greeted, a slight blush overcoming him.

"Hey. So, smoking?" she asked. Ryan nodded his head.

"Couldn't resist," he admitted nervously.

"Well, next time, might wanna do it in the backyard, you might get caught out here."

Ryan nodded his head graciously and switched the subject. "So, what brings you out here?"

"Trash," she stated simply, than instantly regretted her words. "Uh, I mean, its my night to take out the trash," she clarified herself.

These one liners were not working for her and she was getting even more nervous than before. Stepping in a little closer, she asked in a flirty tone, "Can I bum a cigarette?"

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love  
_  
Ryan smiled and took out his pack of Marlboro's, handing one to her. She accepted and leaned in a little closer as did he, and lit hers up. They continued to smoke in a silence when Ryan finally broke it. "Aren't we gonna get caught?" he asked.

"So?"

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you to be a rebel."

"I'm not," she retorted. "But there's always an exception," she added after a beat. Ryan looked at her as he leaned up against the gate, Marissa doing the same.

"Nice night," he observed. Marissa nodded but didn't say anything.

Suddenly a car ran by them, the bright lights flashing in their eyes. They each dropped their cigarettes and squinted their eyes. The car had already gotten by when Ryan looked at Marissa. "Backyard?" he questioned. A smile came over Marissa as she ran to the Cohen's backyard, Ryan following close behind.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love  
_  
"It's even prettier out here," Marissa commented as she dipped her toes in the pool. Ryan looked at her, "Yeah, it is."

"I was talking about the sky." She let out a small, nervous laugh once she noticed his blue eyes boring into hers.

"I...I. I know," Ryan lied, stumbling upon each word.

She knew that was a lie, but smiled at him and thanked him. Ryan gave her a warm smile in return.

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love  
_  
"No more smoking?" Marissa asked.

Ryan shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Good, you were polluting the air anyways." She said with a laugh. Ryan laughed along with her, splashing his feet in the water a little.

She looked around the backyard a little, trying to figure out if her parents were on the lookout for her. "What time is it?" she asked.

Ryan looked down at his watch, "Um...," he stuttered, "I can't read it, it's too dark".

"Oh."

"Why? Do you have to leave, 'cuz if you do, I can..." he trailed off as Marissa put a finger to his lips, quieting him down.

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no  
_  
"I don't have to leave," she explained, "and I don't want to either," she added quietly. Ryan took this as some sort of _sign_ and moved a little closer to her. Marissa stopped him gently with her hand and moved herself closer. Now both of their sides were touching.

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

"It is really pretty," Ryan stated Marissa's previous comment, looking at the sky which was mixed into oranges, red, purples, and blues.

"Mmm-hmm," was all that came out of her mouth.

Feeling quite bold, she leaned her head on his shoulder. He tensed up at the contact, but relaxed as she made herself comfortable by moving around in the crook of his neck. She made it seem like she was making herself comfortable, but it was more so to let him know it was okay.

She picked up his arm and looked at his watch. "It's 11:25."

"Thanks." His voice was soft and calm. He was still trying to keep himself from doing anything that would scare her off. Marissa leaned in on him as she tried to get something from under her butt. Her force was too much and she tried to get the rock that was sticking to her pants and got up in the process. As she did so, she slipped and landed in the pool.

Ryan laughed hoarsely as Marissa came up, breathing for air. "Are you okay?" he asked in btween raspy laughs.

"Ha ha ha," she said sarcastically as she took his hands and pulled him in.She jumped up and down and squealed like an excited kid when Ryan practically screamed because of the coldness of the pool.

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love_

He found himself only inches away from her lips after a little frolicking in the pool. "Your lips are blue," she observed, trying to break the moment.

"Yours are trembling."

"I guess that's what..." she stoppped suddenly when a light was turned on in the Cohen house. They acted quickly by ducking in the water in a nearby corner; Marissa holding her nose.

Ryan kept pushing his arms back to keep from rising to top. After a few mintutes, he finally peeked his head up and opened his eyes. He saw that the light wasn't there and looked down in the water; and grabbed Marissa's hand, squeezing it affectionately as she opened her eyes.

Marissa noticed a tight pressure on her hand and saw that Ryan was holding it, so she squeezed back. He looked at her and saw a shy smile on her face. They came out of the corner and just ended up in another corner. Their wet heads touching and their breaths able to be seen in the cool night.

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love__  
Accidentally  
_  
The wind blew over their heads and caused for them to brush their lips against each other, very quickly.

"Um," was all that Ryan could say.

"Yeah, um," Marissa said softly. Their bodies continued bobbling softly in the motionless water.

"Hey, maybe..." Marissa was caught off by Ryan; or rather his lips. "We can do that," she said once the need for air kicked in.

"Yeah, maybe we can," he said with a smile.

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally  
Accidentally  
Accidentally _

They continued kissing and Marissa removed her hands from his face and wrapped them around his neck. Ryan rested his arms lightly around her waist and hips and pulled her in closer to himself as their wet lips slid all over each other.

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
_  
Never did they think that they would fall in love, especially with each other. It was an accident, and the good kind, if such a thing even exists, but they had accidentally fallen in love.

_Love ...I'm in love  
_  
Oops!

**A/N-** Please review, and sorry if that was really boring, it just popped in my head, and we all know once something pops in my head, I just have to write it down. Oh, and I guess it was a little AU, but hey, a little romance never hurt anyone.


End file.
